


Onto a winner

by fleurlb



Category: Dublin Murder Squad Series - Tana French
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Onto a winner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



Frank Mackey made his way through the warren of moldering case file boxes until he spotted Rob Ryan, greyer and heavier than a few years ago.

Back then, Rob had been a rising star in the murder squad. Until it all went to shit and he was banished to paperwork hell.

The scent of desperation and boredom permeated the air. The assignment he had required a smart, seasoned detective who'd skirt the edges of the law. The man slumped at the desk mightn't look like much to an outsider, but Frank Mackey always knew when he was onto a winner.


End file.
